


Yet to learn (don't trust a talking Raccoon)

by GlassesOfJustice



Series: we have learned the footsteps [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: In October, Peter dresses up as Spider-Man for Halloween.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: we have learned the footsteps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Yet to learn (don't trust a talking Raccoon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Peter was dreading Halloween--what used to be his favorite holiday. He loved seeing so many kids in New York dressed up as Spider-Man, and he had fond memories of dressing up as Iron Man for more years than he would admit. May would take him around the neighborhood and steal all his Reese's cups when she thought he wasn't looking; he didn't mind though. But now...now he was expected at Pepper's big 'Halloween with the Avengers' PR event and he was dreading seeing Mr. Stark. He had been sitting on his bed for a half hour trying to psyche himself up.

If he thought things were awkward between them after his birthday, things got a whole lot more awkward after Rocket declared they were married and Mr. Stark didn't take off his mask or even look in Peter's direction the entire trip back to Earth. If Peter was honest, things had been strained between them before the worship ceremony at the orb of virility, but now strained was an understatement. Everytime he was at the compound lately Mr. Stark was gone. The excuses were passable to everyone else--took a drive in his new e-tron; went for cheeseburgers with Happy; had to go pick up a thing from a guy--but Peter knew better, Mr. Stark just didn't want anything to do with him. He couldn't help but wonder if he was a terrible lay. I mean he was too drunk on Thor's moonshine, or whatever it was, to really remember how that felt, but he was very aware of how intense it felt to have Mr. Starks cock down his throat, how he choked on Mr. Stark's come like an amatuer. Well, he _was an amatuer_ , but maybe he commited some sort of unforgivable blow job sin by not swallowing? Whatever the reason, he just wanted things to go back to normal. And by normal he meant forever pining after Mr. Stark, who still talked to him about science and new projects and...god he missed Mr. Stark's voice.

Instead, May's voice took him out of his own thoughts. "Peter, if you don't get out here soon we're never going to make it to the Garden on time!" 

"I'll be right out!" Peter called back from his room and then flopped back on his bed. He wished he could disappear into the sheets, but he knew May was right and he couldn't stand to be in trouble with any more Avengers, and he definitely didn't want to be on Miss Potts' bad side. Each of the Avengers and other celebrities were to occupy their own private box in the arena so that underserved kids could go trick-or-treating and meet some of their idols.

* * *

"Is that Derek Jeter?!" May asked, poking Peter in the side.

"Uh...I don't know." Peter hadn't been paying attention to anyone around him. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he had been searching for Mr. Stark, who was nowhere to be seen. 

"I don't know how Pepper does it, but this is incredible. So many A-listers. Can you imagine going trick-or-treating around the Garden and meeting Thor, _and then Derek Jeter_?!"

"It's...really something." Peter was off his game, but May was too starstruck to notice.

"Watch it kid!" Peter almost tripped over Rocket. He was carrying a chest...full of plastic eggs.

"Uh...what's with all the eggs? It's Halloween, not Easter…"

"You earth jerks have no imagination, do ya? While everyone is handing out candy, I'm going to be handing out mysterious eggs. Quill and I have bet on who will have the most trick-or-treaters."

"Right, of course you do."

Peter had lost May in the crowd and turned to find her, but Rocket called to him, "Hey, Spider-Man, catch!" It was only thanks to Peter's lightning quick reflexes that he managed to catch a large golden egg Rocket had thrown at his head, which looked too much like the orb of virility.

"What's this?"

"Just a special treat, just for you. Consider it a wedding present!"

Peter stared at him. "Uh, Thanks, I guess?"

"Don't mention it," Rocket said with what Peter thought was a smirk, but Rocket always looked like he was smirking. Peter wasn't sure whether Rocket even liked him, but maybe, just maybe this was an attempt at making friends. It was a weird attempt. He had been teasing him on and off about being married to Mr. Stark, even though everyone pretty much pretended that an alien planet ritual doesn't count for anything on Earth, and most everyone thought Rocket was full of shit about the marriage thing anyway. Even Gamora was skeptical.

* * *

Peter got settled into his private box with 20 minutes to spare before the kids and their parents were to be let in. He was in his suit and playing rock, paper, scissors when Miss Potts had come by to check on him. She left and took May with her to introduce her to some of her celebrity friends. Peter really hoped she wasn't trying to set May up on a date. He didn't want to think about that so he decided to pick up the egg Rocket had given him.

He tossed it around in his hands, unsure how to open it or if it even opened. He threw it higher and higher, testing his own reflexes. He spun around and caught it behind his back; threw it up again and did a backflip before it came down. He had just launched it in the air when the door to his box opened and Mr. Stark walked in.

"Miss Potts?" Mr. Stark realized it was only Peter in the room and he turned to go.

"Wait!" Peter desperately wanted Mr. Stark to talk to him, say something, anything. He completely forgot about the egg, which hit the ground and shattered at his feet. Before he or Mr. Stark could react, a purple and green colored powder bellowed up from the ground and Peter started coughing. It was suddenly very hard to breathe and his chest felt like it was squeezing him. His body was starting to shake uncontrollably.

He heard the door to his box slam and Mr. Stark was by his side.

"What the hell is that?"

Peter could tell Mr. Stark was mad. But, he was too focused on the tightening in his chest to tell if Mr. Stark was worried about him, or just mad he found him here and not Miss Potts.

Peter convulsed and then when Mr. Stark held his body, his symptoms subsided. Peter put his mask down on his suit.

"Parker, what was that? Where did that come from?"

Peter coughed again, but the closer Mr. Stark held him, the better he felt. His body stopped shaking and his chest was loosening again.

"Um, Rocket gave it to me, he said it was a special treat...just for me. I guess it was a practical joke? I don't think he really understands how our holidays work."

"I'm going to find that racoon and…" Mr. Stark got up to leave and as soon as he lost contact with Peter, the symptoms returned, more aggressive than before.

"Mr. Stark...I can't…" Peter could barely talk, his throat and chest were so tight.

Mr. Stark was back by his side immediately, stroking his head. "Close your eyes, Peter, breathe."

Peter's heart rate started to return to normal, and he took a deep breath.

"Please don't be mad at me...but, um."

"Spit it out, Kid."

"Rocket said it was a...umn...was a wedding present."

"A WHAT?"

Yup. Mr. Stark was definitely mad.

"...a wedding present."

"Yeah, I heard you, I just." Mr. Stark closed his eyes. "That furry friend of Quill's is going to get my boot shoved so far up his ass."

"Mr. Stark?"

"What?"

"When you're not touching me, my symptoms get worse. When you are touching me…" Peter tried to look away from the erection that was currently pressing against his suit, "my symptoms get better."

"So you think there is some kind of correlation here? Is that it?"

"I...I think we have to consummate our marriage to break this illness for good."

"We're not married!" Mr. Stark stood up and Peter immediately started coughing. 

"I know we're not married!" The strain of yelling back at Mr. Stark made Peter pass out cold.

When he woke up, both he and Mr. Stark were naked and Mr. Stark was holding him to his chest.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Oh thank god. You've been passed out for 5 minutes and nothing I tried worked, so I figured I would give your theory a try. As a last resort, of course. Your aunt would kill me, or worse, if something happened to you."

"Thanks Mr. Stark. And, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Mr. Stark's voice was the softest it's been toward him since before his Birthday, and it sent a tendril of desire through him. Which was enough to revive his erection from earlier.

"So. I guess we're really doing this. Again."

"Yeah, I think we have to. Everytime we lose contact my symptoms get worse. I'm sorry, Mr. Stark...I would take it all back if I could."

"Don't talk. Just close your eyes okay? I'm going to…"

Mr. Stark rubbed his hand against Peter's hip and then spit into it. Before he could ask, Mr. Stark's warm hand was wet against his cock, moving up and down. As one hand stroked him, his other palm was flat against his chest. Mr. Stark held him there, and Peter secretly hoped he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. Wished he could tell him how good this felt. How much he wanted him. But, no, he couldn't do that. Mr. Stark was only doing this so he didn't die.

Wasn't he? Peter was getting close and couldn't help by moan into Mr. Stark's touch. Then he felt it, felt Mr. Starks dick pressing into his back. Mr. Stark was hard, and Peter remembered how big it was, how full it felt pressed against his tongue, how warm and tangy Mr. Stark's come was, and that sent him over the edge. Without warning he blew his load all over his own chest and Mr. Stark's hands. It was shimmery, tinted slightly purple, but maybe he was just imagining that.

"Oh shit. I didn't mean to…"

Peter scrambled up to try to find a rag or something to clean up with. 

"I guess you were right." Mr. Stark was already getting dressed and throwing Peter's own clothes at him.

"Sorry?"

"Well, you seem fine now. No convulsions, no coughing, you can breathe just fine."

Peter pulled his shirt over his head and stared at Mr. Stark; he refused to make eye contact, but Peter could make out his erection, still hard against his pants.

"Uh, yeah. I feel better. Normal again, I guess."

"I better get back to my box." Mr. Stark activated his suit and just as his mask closed over his face, Pepper and May burst through the door.

"Tony! Here you are, I was looking for you. It's almost time to let the kids in, are you ready?"

"I'm Iron Man, I'm always ready." Mr. Stark walked out without a backwards glance toward him and Peter activated his own suit so May would see the tear falling down his face.

"You would not believe how tall Nate Robinson is. He looks so short on TV!"

Peter tried to gather himself.

"Wow, cool, May. I'm just going to make a run for the bathroom before the kids get here." Peter rushed out the door not waiting for a reply.

Why did this keep happening to him? Mr. Stark was never going to forgive him. Things were never going to be the same. He would never be able to forget what it felt like to have Mr. Stark hold him close, the feel of his breath against his ear. How everything seemed to disappear when Mr. Stark pulled an orgasm from him.

_He was so screwed._


End file.
